spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3: Battle of the Fireworks!
SpongeBob SquarePants the Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks is the third movie in the SpongeBob SquarePants series. It will be released around Christmas Break in theatres worldwide. All of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki helped Stephen Hillenburg direct the movie! The movie will have all the previous characters from SpongeBob in it. It will be the biggest production SpongeBob has ever made! The movie is rated PG and will be in theatres for 2-half months to 5 months. It is expected to make at least one billion dollars in the box office. In September, there will be a Sponge-Ebration! For the movie.'' It will be held In the largest city of EVERY COUNTRY! WHAT THE-'' said an Anonymous user from the Wikia. It will be released in normal and 3-D. Plot SpongeBob and friends must unite with aliens, creatures, and many other life forms to defeat a villain plotting to destroy all life in the entire Universe! For the full plot, visit this article. Production and Development The entire SpongeBob company teamed up with the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki to make this movie. Production started back in 2008. It was announced in June 2012. It will be released around Christmas. It is estimated to be the 3'rd most grossing film by the end of 2013. Previews are being shown monthly, and the SpongeBob Adventures DVD has an interview about the movie. The movie will have a Sponge-Ebration in every largest city of every country during September 2012. Cast Add more to the cast! You can even put yourself in the movie! * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants, Gary, Patchy the Pirate, and French Narrator * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton * Islam4856 as Jervis Tech and Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan * Mandy Moore as Esa * Sebastian Bach as Triton (singing voice by Bryan Adams) * John O' Hurley as King Neptune (Clash of Triton style) * Harrison Ford as Han Solo and Idiania Jones * Victoria Beckham as Queen Amphitrite * 75.183.18.60 as Flynn * Scarlet Johannson as Mindy * Tabitha St. Germain as Aphrodite * Chris Pratt as Ares * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Scott McCord as Yang * P!ink as Female Aliens * William Leonard as Male Aliens, Squidward * Davebrayfbu as Skodwarde * Katy Perry as herself * Emperor2 as Emperor of the Solar System, Himself (Singing Voice only) * IHeartSpongeBob as Tom, Fred, Qlankton, BobSponge, and other major characters * Rebecca Black as many minor characters * One Direction as many minor characters * Stephen Hillenburg as Goofy Goober, Patchy and Potty, Jervis's Siblings, and Jervis's Parents * Doug Lawrence as Mermaid Man's ghost * Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy * Barack Obama as Himself * Black Eyed Peas as many minor characters * Ponyo Fan as many secondary characters * TheSponge231 as LEGO Characters and Monsters * Eric Stitt as Klonoa Music Katy Perry will be Katy Perry in the movie and will sing Firework at the part where SpongeBob and friends defeat Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan. SpongeBob and friends will sing Party Rock Anthem at a contest. Emperor2 will sing Thunderstruck'' as the opening theme , and will sing ''Highway to Hell at the New York, Washington, London & Dublin premieres. It is also rumored the be the first ending song. Esa (singing voice by Mandy Moore) and Triton (singing voice by Bryan Adams) will sing a duet during the movie of how they wish they were reunited (Esa got separated from Triton and was turned into a human thanks to Isunomia). In Muslim countries, recordings of the Qur'an will be read instead of songs as the opening theme and ending theme. There will still be the usual SpongeBob APM music appearing in the movie. Sponge-Ebration! There will be a Sponge-Ebration! Held at every largest city in every country. It will have rides, movie previews, the death of Ernest Borgnine, and much, much, more! DVD A DVD named SpongeWork Extravagenza! Will be released in March 2013 with the complete Season 10 season and the original SpongeBob movie and SpongeBob the Movie 2. More content will be included, including a Funny Sunny Game Zone and Katy Perry's Firework. Trivia, Goofs and Errors * The movie is the biggest SpongeBob production ever! * The movie was secret for some time, only being revealed in June 2012 whereas production started 2008. * The movie could be renamed SpongeBob and Nicktoons Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks! * Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan will be the main villain in the movie. * This is the first SpongeBob movie that a human singer (Katy Perry) has a main role. * Half of the movie will be in space. * In this movie, other aliens will help SpongeBob and friends defeat Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellefan. * William Leonard will be designing the movie poster for the movie! * Emperor2/SpongeKing will create the video game for the movie. * The trailer came in second for the most viewed trailer, with Spongicus: Uprising at third, and The Masked Sponge in first. * Tim Conaway will be voicing Barnacle Boy and other characters! * This is the first time Triton ever sang (His singing voice is by Bryan Adams). * Esa will appear half in this movie as a human because Isunomia changed her into one due to the fact that he hates love (Triton and Esa love each other, so Isunomia changed her into a human so they won't be together.). Workers '''If you want to help bring this project to frutition, you can enter as a writer, producer, anything! Just make sure that, if you are a writer, you actually help write the script. *William Leonard - Writer, Music Editor, Storyboad Artist, Executive Producer, Concept Artist *Esa6426 - Music Editor, Character Creator/Adder, Writer *Islam4856 - Creator, Writer, Music Editor, Plot Writer, Character Creator/Adder, Picture Adder *Spongefan511 - Writer, Producer *SpongeTechX - Graphic Designer, Picture Adder, Poster Creator *Stephen Burg - Writer *IHeartSpongeBob - Writer *Haqq17 as Writer, and will also voice fish Gallery 98.png|This may be Sandy's new design for the movie, but most people don't like the new design. SpongeBob Icon.png|This will be the first SpongeBob SquarePants media to use the new SpongeBob logo, which is above Pikachu.jpg|Pokemon will play a part in the movie, as well Tumblr lcokh4KPRQ1qbekr6.png|Isunomia's power effect, which will burn the fish soon Yin and Yang.jpg|Yin & Yang will help SpongeBob and friends as well. Patrick Icon.png|The Patrick Logo will be used along side the SpongeBob Logo Sponge2.jpg|The new Spongebob SquarePants Logo will be used for the first time! Bikini bottom airlines.jpg|Bikini Bottom Airways will appear in the movie Mermaid Man's Death.jpg|Mermaid Man will appear in the movie, as a ghost Esa as a Human.jpg|Esa in human form will appear in the movie 33/33.png|Patrick's twin brother, Make-Make, will appear. Love-patty-2.jpg|Patties will appear. Sponge bros.jpg|Spongу Bros. Is a new company that will direct the movie Katy Perry.jpg|Katy Perry Will Sing "Firework"In The Movie. Fish.jpg|Ahmed Sheap will make an appearance in the movie as himself, he one of the kidnappears of Spongebob's daughter. Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:Spongebob Category:Fanon Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Browse Category:Unfinished pages Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Upcoming films Category:Unaired episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:Work in Progress